The Applicant's following patent application is related to the invention and is incorporated herein by reference: “A Cryptographic Method of Multilayer Diffusion in Multidimension”, application Ser. No. 12/726,833, filed Mar. 18, 2010.
In the prior art, such as DES (Data Encryption Standard) and AES (Advanced Encryption Standard), the password only works for repeatedly mixing the plaintext. On the contrary, being able to set off any diffusion function, the password in the present invention may be taken as a crypto machine to randomly agitate the plaintext.